strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristina Rihanoff
Kristina Rihanoff '(born September 22, 1977) is a world finalist professional Ballroom dancer, instructor, choreographer and author, best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Early Life The daughter of two engineers, Rihanoff was born and grew up in Vladivostok, Russia, and started taking dance lessons from aged 5. Her parents divorced when she was aged 12, during the time when the breakup of the Soviet Union was occurring. Living with her mother, aged 15 she became a part-time dance instructor to help the household budget, earning in a day what her professional educated mother could earn in a month. She has a degree in Tourism and Hospitality; after finishing public school she studied with St Petersburg Branch of Modern Humanitarian Academy which has several colleges around Russia including Vladivostok. Career Aged 21, she was asked to become an instructor to Russian dancers based in the United States. She also undertook displays and instructed on dance classes in the evenings. She developed her career over the next few years through a combination of teaching and performing, in the United States as well as choreographing shows in China, Hong Kong and Japan. Continuing her professional dance career, she gained 1st place in the South African International Latin Championship (2005-2006), 2nd in the US National American Rhythm Finals (2003-2005), 2nd in the Open to the World, Mambo Championship (2003-2004), and was a Semi-finalist at the Open to the World, Blackpool Dance Festival in 2007. After being partnered with American professional Brian Fortuna, she has performed in the UK with Robin Windsor since 2011. 'Other Projects In Summer 2015, Rihanoff and Windsor took part in the Touring Theatre Production of Puttin' On The Ritz, as well as Dance Weekends around the county. Rihanoff choreographs a number of professional and commercial dance works. These have included both Burn the Floor and Dancing on Wheels, which she choreographed with Fortuna. She has also choreographed dance routines inside the television commercials, including those for St Tropez suntan lotion, Panache bras and MeMeMe Cosmetics. Rihanoff has written a book entitled The Art of DanceSport Makeup for newcomers to Ballroom dance competition, a subject that she studied extensively in Russia. Rihanoff participated in the 2008 Weakest Link's Strictly Come Dancing special. Kristina's weekly column in Best Magazine during each Strictly season has proved hugely popular. Kristina regularly appears in the mainstream media including Hello Magazine, Heat Magazine, OK, Best Magazine, Let's Talk etc. Kristina has appeared in the Celebrity Version of Mastermind, with her specialist.subject which was Patrick Swayze. Kristina has also appeared on The Hairy Bikers Programme, cooking the Traditional Russian Dish Borscht. Choreographing a couple of UK TV Adverts including the BT Commercial and also Aviva Insurance. 'Celebrity Big Brother' On January 5, 2016, Rihanoff became a housemate in the 17th series of Celebrity Big Brother. On Day 3 she announced, in the house, she and boyfriend Ben Cohen were expecting a child, and that was roughly 3 months into her pregnancy. The pair were dance partners on the 2013 series of Strictly Come Dancing and at the time Cohen was still married to his former wife Abby. On January 19, 2016, Rihanoff became the third housemate to be evicted from the house being received the least votes to save, spending a total of fifteen days in the house. Philanthropy Kristina has her own children's charity called The Dot Com Foundation helping children deal with risky situations, whether it be violence within the home, to confidence building. Strictly Come Dancing Rihanoff competed as a professional dancer in the sixth series of Strictly Come Dancing in 2008. She was partnered up with political broadcaster and author John Sergeant. On November 19, 2008, Sergeant announced that he would be withdrawing from the series, leaving them in seventh place. Rihanoff returned to compete for the show's seventh series in 2009, in which she was partnered up with professional boxer Joe Calzaghe. The couple were eliminated on Week 5 of the competition, landing in eleventh place. Rihanoff returned to compete for the show's eighth series in 2010, in which she was partnered up with musician and DJ Goldie. The couple were eliminated on Week 2 from the competition, landing in fourteenth place. She took part in and won the show's Christmas Special in December 2010, partnering with actor John Barrowman. On June 15, 2011, Rihanoff was announced as one of the professional dancers that will be returning to compete in the show's ninth series. She was partnered up with Australian actor and singer Jason Donovan. The couple reached the final of the competition, and finished in third place. On June 23, 2012, Rihanoff was announced as one of the professional dancers that will be returning to compete in the show's tenth series. She was partnered up with actor Colin Salmon. The couple were eliminated on the fifth week of the competition, landing in eleventh place. On June 1, 2013, Rihanoff was announced as one of the professional dancers that will be returning to compete in the show's eleventh series. She was partnered up with former England rugby player Ben Cohen. The couple were eliminated on the ninth week of the competition, landing in eighth place. On June 1, 2014, Rihanoff was announced as one of the professional dancers that will be returning to compete in the show's twelfth series. She was partnered up with Blue singer Simon Webbe. The couple reached the final of the competition, and finished as one of the runner-ups. On April 23, 2015, Rihanoff was announced as one of the professional dancers that will be returning to compete in the show's thirteenth series. She was partnered up with Irish singer Daniel O'Donnell. They became the third couple to be eliminated from the competition, leaving in thirteenth place. In 2012 Kristina and Robin joined fellow professional Artem Chigvintsev and former Strictly contestant Kara Tointon for the first "Dance To The Music Tour". Rihanoff has been taken part in the Strictly Come Dancing Live Tour from 2009 to 2015. In 2009 she performed with fellow professional dancer, MatthewCutler and filled in for Lilia Kopylova at one show, partnering Julian Clary. On the Strictly 2010 tour, Rihanoff was partnered with Series 4 champion Mark Ramprakash. They danced the Salsa and the Argentine Tango. On the Strictly 2011 tour, Rihanoff was partnered with actor Jimi Mistry, they danced the Foxtrot and Paso Doble. In 2012, 2014 and 2015 Rihanoff reunited with her dance partners from the television series, Jason Donovan, Ben Cohen and Simon Webe, respectively. Rihanoff and Webbe went on to win the overall tour in 2015. 'Partners' *John Sergeant (Series 6) - 7th Place *Joe Calzaghe (Series 7) - 11th Place *Goldie (Series 8) - 14th Place *Jason Donovan (Series 9) - 3rd Place *Colin Salmon (Series 10) - 11th Place *Ben Cohen (Series 11) - 8th Place *Simon Webbe (Series 12) - 2nd Place *Daniel O'Donnell (Series 13) - 13th Place 'Couples' *John Sergeant and Kristina Rihanoff *Joe Calzaghe and Kristina Rihanoff *Goldie and Kristina Rihanoff *Jason Donovan and Kristina Rihanoff *Colin Salmon and Kristina Rihanoff *Ben Cohen and Kristina Rihanoff *Simon Webbe and Kristina Rihanoff *Daniel O'Donnell and Kristina Rihanoff Category:Professional Dancers Category:Female Professional Dancers Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13